darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Still Friends
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Starfire Shark has been a busy mech; making sure things went off without a hitch in regards to the flame resistant paint by checking in with the scientific types. He offers a wave to the two as he steps out of their lab, walking toward the barracks. He is black from head to foot; even his usually green visor is darkened. He is truly a vision in black. Starfire is just stepping out of the barracks, presumably on the way to the repair station. She blinks as she sees a familiar shape, but...was he always black? She fidgets nervously. "H-hey Shark." she says, offering a small smile, seeming unsure how to talk to him after so long and the letters they exchanged. Shark looks toward Starfire and offers a smile that looks very white and sharp toothed against the black. "Hey Starfire. How's the roommates treating you? Jade driving you nuts yet?" he asks, obviously interested in such things. "How are you doing? Not seen you about lately." Starfire smiles at the greeting she gets, then she shakes her head. "No. Jade is fun to be around. She brings some life and spirit to the otherwise solemn world I usually live in." She pokes at Shark's shoulder. "Why are you black?" Shark hrms to that bit of information. "Jade is fun? Huh guess she just likes femmes and hates mechs then." he notes with a little shrug as you poke at a shoulder, "Oh that. Some ninjabot got into Iacon to go after the Matrix Flame and he used this stuff that magnetized to our metal, so we all got blackened. Cool huh?" Starfire blinks at your words, then ohs and giggles. "Sorry, it must be my other roomy who is the fun one. Jade is the serious one who thinks she is old and doesn't look as good as us younger femmes." She seems a bit upset that her other roomy's name has slipped her mind. She'll have to run a diagnostic on herself later. She giggles at your description of the events, then smiles. "Um...yes. Very cool. Will it come off?" Shark hmms, "Actually Jade is grumpy and not fun to be around when you get yourself hurt. Jackknife is pretty cool for a middle aged femme." he notes, "She fixed up my turret really good." then a hm, "Yeah it should. Lifeline got called in to remove it off of Arcee and Hot Rod while Ratchet fixed up the ninjabot." Starfire blinks a bit in surprise. "He fixed up the ninjabot?" she asks before looking around, then back at Shark. "Would you prefer to go to the medical bay, or is your room okay?" Shark cocks his head, "Yeah, Prime wanted the guy fixed so he could talk to him about why he came here." he states, "Why are we going to either location?" he asks, looking confused. "I mean Lifeline already fixed my helm up." Starfire giggles. "I don't want to leave magnetic dust lying all over the place. I can get it all gathered up in one place or the other." She smiles. "Don't want any others getting dust in their gears or something." Shark smirks a bit to that, "I'm not leaving it all over the place, it’s stuck to me. Besides it's a great disguise to use for awhile so I may as well keep it for as long as its usable." he points out, "Though I do appreciate your offer." he smiles. Starfire ohs, then smiles and nods. "Alright. Well...anything else I can do for you? I don't want to keep you too long." Though it isn't like she has any pressing matters to attend to. Shark considers thoughtfully at that question. "Well you may want to be available as an on call medic for a few solar cycles. Lifeline has volunteered to be live bait to draw the dragon creature out and if anyone happens to get hurt while we try to corral it or otherwise get it to leave the planet, would be good to have a medic around that knows what they are doing." Starfire gets a more serious look, then nods. "Of course. I'll do whatever I can to help." She sighs softly. "Just make sure you guys are careful out there, okay?" Shark smiles to that, putting a hand on your shoulder, "Hey we will try, but no promises. This thing is big, it flies, and it likes to eat folks." Starfire shivers some at the thought of being eaten. Such a concept is not one that a transformer usually has to deal with. Even the cyber-organics don't usually eat transformers. She rubs her arm as she tries to shut it out of her mind. "If...if you get eaten...I'll have to hurt you..." she says, giving a very slight smile. Shark smirks at that one, "Don't plan on it. Remember, I bite." he flashes a toothy grin at her. Starfire giggles at that and smiles before nodding. Then she gets kind of quiet, apparently unsure what to talk about, if anything. So, she just stands there, fidgeting a bit and studying her feet. Shark moves his hand off your shoulder now, noticing the fidgeting and such. "You okay about us Starfire?" he asks softly, "You know you can still come talk to me right?" Starfire nods some, looking up at you. "I'm okay about it; I just...don't know what to say anymore. All we really ever talked about was the repairs you were always needing." She giggles a bit and smiles some. "With you all fixed up...I can't think of anything to say." Shark nods a little to that, "Not really a good way to keep a relationship huh. I'm sure you'll find someone you'd find more to talk about with eventually Starfire. After all, you are a good looking gal." Starfire’s cheek plates redden some at that and she smiles shyly. "Th-that wasn't really what I meant though. I want to be able to talk about things besides repairs, you know? Like...um..." She tries to think of something that would be good to talk about besides repairs. The dragon thing doesn't seem like a good subject. And everything else that goes on is pretty much fighting. She sighs and giggles softly. Shark ahs softly and nods in understanding, "Well surely you got other interests?" he inquires, "Hobbies?" Starfire rubs her arm as she thinks. "Well...I kind of like sculpting. I met this mech named Protofire who carved crystals into beautiful shapes. He was going to teach me how, but we were never able to continue our lessons after Optimus said I couldn't leave the compound alone." Shark hms softly to that, moving a hand to rub at his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, I'll see what I can do to arrange something with him." he states, "Maybe can get Prime to let you go over to Crystal City so long as one of the warrior types comes with you so you are safe." Starfire smiles at that, then leans to give a small hug. "Thanks Shark." She hesitates a moment, then smiles more. "I'm glad we're still friends." She hugs more tightly. Shark hugs back, "Me too. Take care Starfire, got to get some rest." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs